Dealing With The Devil
by Hungergames00
Summary: what happens to Katniss when Clove , Glimmer and Madge start bulling her? who does Cato fall in love with and how does he handle it ? This story is set when they are all in high school
1. Moving in

Katniss rolls over to turn off her annoyingly loud alarm. She reaches for her phone and lands with a loud thud. Laying there on the floor she checks what the messages are she received while she was asleep.

She quickly jumps up and puts on her oversized hoodie on top of her Pooh Bear PJ's. Katniss has a strange fascination for Pooh Bear. She thinks he is cute. Gale had sent her a message early that morning.

**Gale 7:53 AM Get Here ASAP! EMERGENCY**

She runs outside to get her skateboard but can't find it. She spots Prim's Bike with pink unicorns and jumps on it. She rides to Gale's house as fast as she can. A car sits out the front full of boxes.

**Katniss' POV**

I run inside and straight up stairs to Gale's room. Swinging open the door I see Peeta Mellark sitting on one of the two beds in the giant room. He is next to Gale playing a Game on the PlayStation 3.

"Catnip! Gale yells joyfully. Finally you're here ," I snap out of my thoughts about the new bed and layout I the room and ask Gale " what's wrong ?". I'm a little confused since he was laughing and playing video games only a minute ago. Then my thoughts go off to why Peeta is there because Gale has never really liked him.

I turn my attention back to Gale while he answers my question. " well you know how I told you my mum started dating someone?" Gale asks. I remember back to about a month ago when Gale told me this and reply "yea,"

"Well this morning she told me that today he would be moving in and that he has a son. She also told me that soon he will be my new brother because they got engaged on their date last night. So now Peeta is going to be my new brother"

Peeta cuts in " I'm just going to go finish unpacking my stuff," and he heads down the stairs and outside to the sky blue car parked out front. I sit down on the bed next to Gale. "So what's wrong with that ?" I ask already knowing what the answer will be.

Gale sighs "I don't mind Peeta being my brother but his Dad hates me. When they got here I was making a toasted ham and cheese sandwich for breakfast like I always do then he told me I was wasting perfectly good bread and being a pig. Then he made me come to my room and stay here until everyone has eaten."

**Gale's POV**

I look at Katniss and notice she is still wearing her PJ's. Remembering the PJ's from the time she stayed her once I realise some of her clothes are in my cupboard. I offer her to get changed into them. She nods and says "thanks."

I grab them ad hand them to her then start to head down the stairs to help the Mellarks to unpack. As I go down the second step I hear Katniss' phone ding to show she has got a new message. I can just hear her let out a sigh and say "not again."

I go back to my room and knock on the door to check that everything is ok. She says everything's fine and I go back down and start to unpack.

**Katniss' POV**

Just as Gale leaves I hear my phone ding. I pull it out of my pocket and sigh as I realise its sent from Clove. "Not again," I say to myself while reading the message she has sent.

**Clove 8:57 AM Oh hey bitch , I was just wondering when you planned on disappearing off the face of the Earth. Thanks Hun Clove xxx**

Gale knocks on the door to see if I'm ok. "Yea," I say hoping he can't tell I'm lying. Ok he replies and goes back down stairs.

I put my phone on silent just as two more messages come through. Ones from Madge and the others from Glimmer. Clove, Glimmer and Madge are all in a little group called the Perf's. they say its short for perfect.

I put my phone down to get changed before I read the messages. I put on a pair of black high wasted shorts and a cropped tee with a blue cropped tee hoodie that has the ying yang symbol other the top. They were always way to girly so I left them at Gale's house.

I stand up and grab my phone. I start to read the message from Madge.

**Madge 8:59 AM Oh look the slut still lives could you hurry up and kill yourself already kisses Madge x**

Then I read the message from Glimmer.

**Glimmer 8:59 AM Be careful where you step we have eyes everywhere Glimmer xx**

I sit my PJ's on Gale's bed and go down stairs. I say hello to Gale's mum and she introduces me to Peeta's Dad. He seems nice to me.

I head outside to help Gale and Peeta unpack. When I get outside I see Peeta is leaning against a car. I realise its Cato's. Ever since Peeta won Student Governor he became best friends with Cato. Three girls sit in the back of the car Clove, Glimmer and Madge. When I step outside and shut the door they look and glare at me.

Gale walks inside with a large box and I walk towards the car full of them. I hear Clove but in while Peeta is talking and says "why is the loser at your house?" I see her bend other as she grabs her 5 inch heel. She throws it straight at my face. It hits me in the jaw and makes my mouth start bleeding.

I hold my face where she hit it and look up at Peeta. I can tell he feels sorry for me by the look on his face. I look towards Cato. He surprises me when he mouths the words sorry and frowns. It's really weird because Cato has never been nice to me.

I look at the three girls in the back who are laughing and pointing at me while taking pictures to post online. They high five each other while Peeta jumps in the car. Still with a worried look on his face they drive off leaving me there on the ground.

Peeta's Dad comes outside to tell him that they were going to stop unpacking and get ice-creams when he spots me on the ground. He sees blood everywhere and runs back inside.

I stand up and start to walk to the door. He comes back outside with a towel and an ice pack. He takes me inside and helps me clean my face and puts ice on it. I explain what happened and realise her shoe is still on the ground outside. Gale goes out and gets it then brings it back inside.

5 minutes later they are scattered on the lawn looking for her shoe. Peeta comes inside to see if we had it. His dad yells at him and makes him go to his/Gale's room.

Gale walks beside me while I ride Prims bike home. I invite him inside but he says he better get back to help unpacking again. He gives me a hug and disappears down the street.


	2. Blood Will be lost

I was planning on going back to Gales to see if they needed any help unpacking but just as I was about to leave mum gets a call from the hospital saying they need her in the emergency area immediately and I have to stay home with prim.

When she goes to sleep I stay up watching Iron Man 3. At 9:15 I hear a knock at the door. I pause my movie and go see who it is. Clove and Glimmer stand there smiling at me.

"Look clove the slut answered ," says Glimmer  
"Wow " says clove " I thought she would be way to busy with all her boyfriends.

"What do you to want ?" I snap.  
"We just came to say hi and see if your ugly face and bitch of a sister have left town yet.

I lose it and go to hit them but someone stops me and pulls me inside. They lock me in and yell at the girls and tell them to get lost.  
Then they come inside to me.

Only one person has a key to my house and that's Gale. So it's no surprise when he comes inside to me. He yells at me "what were you thinking?" They aren't going to forget that you tried to hit them.

" First of all don't yell at me. Second they called Prima Bitch. Third I can't deal with all this being mean to me and my friends anymore! I realise I am now shouting.

Gale looks at me with a face that says sorry. I feel guilty now but I don't show it.

A really confused and tired Prim walks into the lounge room. Half yawning she asks why everyone is yelling. I tell her everything is ok and take her back to bed Gale waits for me on the couch.

I just ignore that Gail and I just had a fight and ask him if he would like to watch the rest of the movie I had been watching before everyone showed up. He just nods and looks towards the tv avoiding looking at me the best he can.

**Gale's POV**  
I agree to watch the rest of the movie she was watching with her.  
I avoid looking at her gorgeous eyes so I don't lose myself. I want to tell her. I want to grab her in a nice warm hug and explain to her how much I love her and that I always have loved her but instead I sit there and watch.

I can tell she is upset by the look on her face. We eat sour lollies and buttered popcorn. When the movie is over I stay with her for a little while but then It gets late and I walk home. She offers to walk me back back I just shake my head and let my self out before I start to say things I will regret.

**Katniss' POV**  
I hate it when he just walk out without saying anything. I walk to my bedroom and my phone is buzzing constantly. I pick it up and there are thousands of messages from Clove , Glimmer and Madge  
Whore

Slut

Go kill yourself

No one wants you here

It goes on and I can't handle it. I dig through my bathroom cupboards until I find a razor. Silent tears are poring down my face. Making cuts up my skin until the pains gone. I turn on the tap and cold water gushes down into the giant circle bowl beneath it and down the drain. Soon the water turns a red colour as I wash away any traces up blood off my arms.

I have a warm shower and slip into my PJ's. I check my phone one more time before slipping under the silk cover of my bed.  
My dreams are peaceful until I dream about Glimmer , Clove and Madge picking on Prim.

I wake from this nightmare and know I won't be getting anymore sleep. I get out of bed and immediately make sure Gale hasn't sent me anything before turning my phone off and ignoring anything from the 'perfs'. It's currently 6:37 so I know I have just over an hour before Gale comes to pick me up for school.

I shower and head to my wardrobe to see what I'm going to wear today. I pick out a pair skinny high wasted jeans a black spaghetti strapped top and put my ying yang hoodie over the top. For shoes I slip on a pair of dark blue vans.

Making sure I have all my stuff and that my jumper covers up the cuts up my arms I head outside to where Gail has just pulled up outside my house.

I notice Peeta and Cato are in the car and I don't move. Peeta jumps out of the car and grab my bag. He chucks it to Cato. He catches it easily and sits it in the car. Then Peeta explains that since Gale and him are going to the same place his dad made them go together and Cato always goes to school with Peeta.

I nod but I still don't move so he grabs my arm to pull me to the car. He grips where I cut my arm and I hold in the screech the I can feel coming up my throat but I can't stop my face.

Peeta notices the face I'm making and immediately let's go of my arm. He says what's wrong. I lie and say I fell of my skate board and hurt my arm. Luckily he believes me and we walk to the car.

The whole trip we blast music on the stereo and sing along.  
We all head to our classes. I have English first with Mr Blakely.


	3. I have a team?

I sit in the cafeteria alone. Suddenly a tray slides next to me. Presuming its Gale I steal their jelly cup. Gale knows I love jelly. "Hey give that back!" Says an unfamiliar voice. I look up and see Cato pull out his chair to sit down.

"What are you doing here? " I ask rudely. "Sitting down to eat my lunch" he replies. " No " I say thinking how much of an idiot he is. I mean why the hell are you sitting with me.

He looks at me funny and then replies with the stupid thing I've ever heard. "Um cause your pretty , not dumb , not trying to make me kiss 24/7 and your my friend. The orange juice that I was drinking goes everywhere as I spit it out.

Everyone stares at me so I get up and leave the cafeteria. Cato follows me out. I stop to tell him to leave me alone but he grabs me and covers my mouth with his hand and pulls me into the janitors closet.

He goes to tell me something but the bell goes. I ask him " can I go now ? He nods but looks disappointed.

Cato's POV  
I pull Katniss into the janitors closet before anyone sees us. I shut the door and put her down. I start getting nervous but man I up And go to tell her. I'm just about to share that I love her but the bell goes.

She asks if she can go. I nod disappointed she leaves for class and I sink to the ground. My chance taken. Saved by the bell? As if more like killed by it.

I get up to go to me next class but Peeta and Gale run in and shut the door. They ask me what I was doing in here with Katniss but I just shrug and brush them off.

They follow me out as I go to football training in the gym. Unfortunately they are in my team so they have training this period too. That's when it hits me. Katniss is in the cheerleading team. Who are practicing now in the gym too.

She hates cheerleading but she is really good at it and she needed to join a sport. Plus they said she can come to the football games free. Her squad cheers for my footy team so we train at the same time.

Katniss' POV  
I get annoyed that I have to do cheerleading now but I get changed in my stupid dress and grab my pom poms. I make sure I wear my sleeved uniform so you can't see any cuts.

The football team arrive. Cato looks towards me and winks. I can feel my cheeks going red. They start training and then our head cheerleader who luckily hates Madge , Glimmer and Clove who are also on the team.

Once we finish the final bell goes and school finishes. I walk over to where the boys are finishing off training and Gail walks over to me. "Need a lift home?" He asks.  
"I got work but can I have a lift there ?" I ask.  
"Sure what time do you finish ?"  
"5:30 like always "  
"Do you want me to pick you up?"  
He always picks me up so I say yes.

I work at Starbucks on Mondays to Thursdays and at a record store on Fridays and Saturdays.

Gale takes me there. He decides to have a coke while Cato and Peeta have iced chocolates they sit outside while waiting for them. Glimmer, Clove and Madge turn up with a million bags. They always go shopping.

They steal chairs from the table closest to them and sit with the boys. I take out their drinks to them and go to leave but Clove grabs my arm and says we need 3 Cotten candy Frappés ASAP. Sure I say clearly annoyed.

Get their drinks ready and take them out. Clove takes a sip and spits it back out at me. "This is horrible ," she complains and tips it on my head. The other girls copy her and they say make us new ones!

Cato stands up and grabs cloves arm. He pulls her out of her seat and tells her they need to talk. I go inside and make new drinks. I also make a spiced pumpkin caramel latté for my self. I take the drinks out slam them on the table and say angrily my shifts over. Gale looks confused and says "but you only just started," "well i quit " I yell and storm off.

Cato was still talking to clove but stops and runs after me. He grabs my arm and grips it tightly I let out a yelp and tears start flowing freely down my eyes. My face shows that I'm in lots of pain and he immediately realises my arm.

He takes me back in Starbucks and forces me into the staff only area. He yells at me take off your hoodie I refuse. He yells louder this time "TAKE IT OFF NOW !"  
I quickly take it off. He grabs my arms and looks at the cuts. Give me your phone. I hand him my phone.

After he is done invading my privacy I get my phone back." Happy!" I ask.  
"Kat cutting yourself won't stop this," he says with an annoyed yet sorry face.  
"I know that but it makes the pain go away," I explain. He pulls me out of the staff only area and takes me back to the table. He says to Gail we are leaving.

When we get to Gail's car Cato grabs me again and makes me sit next to him and Peeta and Gail sit in the front of the car. In a whisper so the others can't hear Cato asks me how long has this been going on for. I think about it for a while but reply about two months. A bit to loud Cato says "WHAT!"

Peeta turns around and says "ok enough secrets tell us what is happening,"  
I grab Cato's head and put my hand other his mouth. Cato bites my hand so I release him. He yells at me again "WE'RE ON YOUR TEAM JUST TELL THEM!" 


	4. Can't handle it

**A/N so I have been trying to update this for those of you that like it but I was having a serious case of writers block sorry. I know I have not updated my but this might be the last time I update in a a few days because I'm going on holiday for a week or something like that so sorry.  
**  
When I get home I run in the house crying. no one is home so I take my opportunity. I run up stairs to my room as fast as I can I find my tie that I need to wear at special school occasions. I find a rope in my mums room not sure why she has it though. Quickly I attach the rope to the railing of the stairs I tightly do up my tie and attach it to the rope...

**Cato's POV  
**Wait don't leave yet she left her bag. Gail waits while I run it into her. I open the door And run into her house. It looks amazing. She has a giant TV. Heaps of video games and a new play station 4.

I walk through the hall way turn the corner and see her climbing over the railing of the stairs. Katniss stop I yell. Running up the stairs I'm screaming things at her. Once I get to where she is I grab her and hold her back so she can't jump.

She is screaming and yelling let me go! let me jump. She bursts into tears. "Why won't you let me jump"? I take a deep breath and then answer her. " because I love you Katniss ! "

**Katniss' POV  
**Cato runs up the stairs screaming at me. "Don't do it he yells! " I go to jump but he pulls me back and holds me so I can't move. I ask him extremely annoyed why won't he let me jump.  
He pauses and takes a deep breath then he tells me something I never thought I would hear him say.

"Because I love you Katniss."

Those words ring through me head over and over again. Cato pulls me away from the stairs and unties me from the rope.  
I fall onto the ground and break down.

Cato sits next to me and hugs me. This is to my shock really calming and I stop crying really quickly. I feel safe in his arms and don't want this to end.  
After a while Cato gets up and tells Gale he is going to stay with me a little longer.  
He makes me hot chocolate and we watch a movie.

After 3 long hours Prim finally gets home and Cato leaves knowing that I won't try anything stupid with Prim here. He walks out the door onto the porch and I follow him. He turns around to say goodbye. I don't know what came into my mind but I lean in and lock lips with him. At first he seems shocked but then he kisses me back.

The warmth of his lips is like heaven and I don't want to pull away but I do anyway. He looks confused. Stuttering a bit he says "s-so I-I guess I will see you t-tomorrow."  
"Yea see you then " I reply slightly happy and before I know it he has disappeared off into the darkness.

**A/N sorry that it's so short. I couldn't think of what to right about. Please let me know what you think of this and if you want to see more #catoniss (: hope you liked it. I will try and write while I'm away and on the plane and that and update as soon as I get back. Please review I don't mind taking advice or judgments about whats wrong. Thanks for any help. If I use and of your ideas I will give you credit asking as your name is not guest. Thanks again for reading  
Nikki.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm really sorry for not updating in ages. But I start my fist year of high school tomorrow so I decided to update while I can.**  
**Nik.**

* * *

That night I struggle to find sleep because all my mind can do is replay earlier today in my mind when Cato admitted his love for me and I kissed him.

I don't even know how I feel about him but he saved my life so I have to be thankful for that don't I ? I have always felt like no one wants me or cares for me but in life someone is always proving me wrong.

I decided since there was nothing else to do I would check Facebook and Instagram on my iPhone. I unlocked it and realised that I had 5 unread messages.

Two were from Cato and the rest were from Glimmer , Madge and Clove. I opened the ones from Madge ,Glimmer and ,Clove first.

**Glimmer 7:48 PM**

**Don't think your going**

**To get away with this!**

**Clove 8:59 PM**

**You've just started yourself a WAR!**

**Madge 9:26 PM**

**you may think you've won this **

**time but your far from it.**

next I read Cato's

**Cato 10:43 PM **

**Hey Kat! **

**we could go to the movies sometime.**

**please think about it.**

**Cato 10:56 PM**

**Or we could get pizza. Or watch a game together. **

**Ah text me back please.**

I start to reply but I finally feel sleep starting to take over my body. Not long after Im slipping into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I wake up to Prim shaking me and telling me that I need to get up or I will be late to school.

I garb my phone and look at the time. It's 6:27 so I jump out of bed as fast as I can and get changed into the first thing I can find. I run down stairs and devour the pancakes Prim made me for breakfast. Just as I put my dishes away after washing them Gale sends me a text saying he is outside to pick me up.

I say goodbye to Prim and walk out the door to find Gale waiting in his car with Cato and Peeta in the back. I through my bag towards Cato yell catch while jumping in the front seat.

* * *

**So I know this is super duper short and boring! **

**so sorry guys will try to update soon with an awesome chapter :( **

**Nj**


	6. Need help AN

**Hey everyone ! **

**You probably hate me right now for updating with an A/N. I have been trying to write a chapter and update recently and I have today but I really haven't been able to think and now I'm going to start my first year of high school and I'm not going to have as much time to write because that means an extra hour or so at school and heaps of homework so it would be awesome if you guys reviewed ideas or PM me I will give credit to everyone that helps. **

**I am completely open to ideas cause last chapter was so boring and I hated it to be honest so It would be really appreciated if you helped thanks so much for ur support **

**Nikki 3**


End file.
